Just Maybe, I could Be Happy Here
by Memo-Jam
Summary: Peter was abandoned at an orphange when he was only a baby. Thrown from one home to another, he has never truely felt happy, until his latest home: The Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen household. Will Peter finally be happy, or will his new brother Johan make things difficult? Sufin,LadoniaxKugelmugel, etc.


**The first chapter may be slow, but the drama will happen soon! This fanfic is meant to be a mixture of seriousness and fun at the same time. Pairings will evolve later, perhaps Sealat if i'm feeling brave.**

**Johan - Ladonia**

**Alexis - Kugelmugel**

**Those two may be OOC in this, cause I've never written those two characters before.**

* * *

"I'm so sorry,my baby boy..." A young, blonde haired woman whispered, kissing her baby's forehead before knocking on the tall oak door of the orphanage, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She placed him carefully down on the top step, making sure his blanket was wrapped around him properly. Giving him one last kiss, the woman left into the cold, rainy night.

A nurse opened the door, looking out. "Good Even-Oh, there's no one here..." she sighed, retreating back into the Orphanage, but was stopped by a small yawn. Looking down, she seen the small baby. She gasped, picking him up. "You poor darling.." She cooed, closing the door behind her and taking the baby to the Doctor's office to be checked over.

After being checked over,the small baby was dressed in dry clothes, and placed into a cot with white sheets. A namecard lay at the bottom of the cot.

_Peter Kirkland_

* * *

"Peter! You are going to be adopted again, isn't that nice?" The Nurse said, sitting on the teen's bed and packing his clothes. The Blonde frowned, kicking the bedpost moodily.

"No, it isnt" he said sourly, continuing to kick the bedpost. The Nurse sighed deeply, ruffling the blonde's golden locks.

"Well Mister, it won't be if you have that attitude" The Nurse explained, shutting the lid of the suitcase and zipping it up. "They'll be here in half an hour, so I'd advise you put on a happy face" He continued, standing and leaving, probably to go and get Peter's paperwork.

Peter had never met his new 'Parents' but he had seen a photo of them. They were both male, but it didn't bother Peter, as he was no Homophobe. The taller of the two men Had greenish-blue eyes hidden behind glasses, and he looked rather fierce. The shorter man looked rather feminine with large purple eyes and blonde hair that fell over his eyes. He looked rather motherly, which brought a smile to Peter's face.

"Peter! They are here!"

Peter gulped, grabbing his suitcase and running down the stairs and into the hall. The two men were already there, taking to a nurse about Peter. "Hello..." The Teen said, rather shy.

"Aww Ber, he's so adorable..." The Shorter man said, walking slowly over to Peter. "Hello Peter, I'm Tino..." He said, smiling softly. Peter smiled back, suddenly noticing he was nearly as tall as Tino. "I hope you can be happy with us.."

"Hello S-sir..." Peter said, looking up at the Tall man, trembling. The man's stare was so intimidating, even though Tino didn't seem to see him that way as he snuggled up next to him.

"H'llo P'ter, I am B'rwald..." He said, petting Peter's head softly. The teen began to smile softly, though he tried to hide it. Tino took his hand hesitantly, almost as if he was scared.

"I hope we can make you happy..." he said quietly, his large purple eyes meeting Peter's blue ones.

* * *

Peter sat in the back of Berwald and Tino's car with his suitcase and a small, fluffy dog called Hanatamago, or Hana for short. So far, there had been a comfortable silence, and Peter liked that. So far, he liked his new...papa and papa? or Mama and papa?

"B-berwald?" Peter whispered. Berwald peered into the mirror, looking back at the teen.

"When will we be home?" Peter asked.

"F've or t'n m'nutes" The Swede said. Hana yipped and barked, licking Peter's face. The Blonde giggled hapily. Maybe living with Berwald and Tino would work after all...

"We have another adopted son, his name is Johan" Tino explained. "He's fourteen, so he is in the same year as you at school"

At least he wouldn't be alone at school, because Johan would be there. It was also the Summer Break, so he'd have plenty of time to get to know his older brother and new parents.

Maybe he'd be truely happy for once.

Soon, they arrived at Berwald's and Tino's house. It was rather large, and looked quite traditional but with a modern feel. Washing hung on a line outside. Hana jumped out of the car and ran into the garden, now distracted by a butterfly. Peter gulped, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Come on Peter, Johan will probably be in the house" Tino said, taking Peter's hand and opening the door. "Johan! Come and meet your new brother!" he called through to the living room. After some grumbles, a redheaded boy with blue eyes and a scar across his cheek walked through, a scowl on his face.

"H-hello..." Peter stuttered. Even though Johan was only a year older than him, he seemed a lot more mature and older than Peter.

"Hello.." Johan muttered, turning back round to retreat to the living room.

"Johan! Come back here, don't be so inpolite!" Tino called "Oh Peter Honey, I'm sorry. He isn't usually as rude as this". Peter shook his head.

"It's ok" Peter smiled.

"I'll get Johan to show you around" Tino said, beckoning Peter to follow him through to the living room, where Johan was on the sofa, his eyes glued to the screen. He seemed to be playing Call of Duty.

"Johan? Baby, can you show Peter around?" Tino asked, sitting next to the redhead and watching the screen intently. Johan sighed, pausing the game before standing.

"Fine, but if you continue that game, I won't be happy" He said, making it sound threatening. Tino only smiled, ruffling his hair before unpausing the game and begining to play.

Johan sighed, a smile on is face. His mom really had to stop playing FPS games...It was weird. Not in a good way either.

* * *

"This is Papa's workshop, we're not allowed in here unless he says so" The Redhead explained. The room was a shed joined onto the main house. It was dusty, and many tools littered the table. Peter nodded, following Johan through the house to the kitchen, where Tino was at the stove, wearing a pink apron and stirring some soup.

"Hello boys, go tell Berwald that dinner will be ready soon" he said, taking off the apron and beginning to serve the soup. After calling Berwald through, they all sat at the table, eating the soup.

"So Peter, do you like the house?" Tino asked, once they were finished. Peter smiled, nodding.

Johan rose from the table, pulling on his jacket. "Wh're are y'u g'ing J'han?" Berwald asked.

"I-i'm just going to see A-alexis..." Johan muttered, quietly edging to the door while waiting from an outburst from his mother. Soon enough...

"OH! IS ALEXIS THE LITTLE CUTIE WITH THE PLAITS!? OH JOHAN! HE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Tino roared, jumping up and cuddling Johan close to his chest. His face red with embarresment, Johan pulled away, running quickly out the door.

Peter smiled softly at the scene. Maybe, just maybe, things would work.

* * *

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I hope this wasn't too OOC, especially the ending bit. This will be multichaptered, so stay tuned!**

**-Memo-jam**


End file.
